Hazardous waste materials have been improperly deposited in thousands of sites all over the United States and, indeed, all over the world. Uncontrolled landfills have been used as convenient, but inadequate, disposal sites for industrially generated wastes while other sites have been contaminated by accidental spills of hazardous materials. There are many sites where hazardous materials were spilled prior to the discovery of the hazardous nature of the materials being handled. Many hazardous materials found at these sites are stable, do not undergo environmental degradation at reasonably fast rates, have high boiling points, are considered toxic at very low concentration levels, and bio-accumulate in various species of the food chain at concentrations higher than that found in the environment. If left in place, many of these contaminants will find their way into aquifers or into the food supply, and could become public health hazards.
Complete reclamation or isolation of such sites is preferred but the cost associated with site disturbance by available methods has been considered prohibitive. The treatment of contaminated soil from such sites in an incinerator has not been a practical solution for several reasons including the high cost of excavation and incineration, shortage of incineration capacity, inadequate methods and capacity for ash disposal from the incinerators, and the hazards and risks associated with site disturbance and transportation. The treatment of uncontrolled landfills and spills would benefit from an in situ process that eliminates or alleviates these disadvantages and risks. Microwave/radio frequency (MW/RF) heating applied in accordance with and in addition to other features of the present invention offers a viable in situ method for treatment of these contaminated sites.
In situ heating of earth formations by high-frequency displacement currents (dielectric heating) is well known, particularly in the production of petroleum products such as shale oil. Alternatively, heating by conduction currents at relatively low frequencies is also possible, but such heating is limited to earth that remains conductive, generally requiring the presence of water and, hence, operating at relatively low temperatures below the boiling point of water or requiring maintenance of pressure. Conduction heating at very high temperatures for the immobilization of radioactive components in soil is shown in Brouns et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,598, where conductive material was added to the soil to assure conduction, and the soil was heated to vitrification at temperatures as high as 1500.degree. C., whereat radioactive contaminants are fused with the silicates in the soil to form a glass or similar product which, upon cooling, forms a stable mass.
In situ heating of earth formations with RF for hydrocarbon production is shown in Bridges et al, U.S. Pat. No. RE. 30,738 and Kasevich et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,179. The former discloses the use of RF from a "tri-plate" line buried in the earth to heat a block of earth formations uniformly by displacement currents, leading to dielectric heating. The latter discloses radiating RF energy into the earth. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,634 a portion of the earth near the surface is decontaminated by selective heating with RF energy from a transmission line array to which the RF energy is bound. That is, there is substantially no radiation from the bound-wave fringing-field transmission line excitor.
Assignee's co-pending application Ser. No. 444,574 filed Nov. 30, 1989 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,811 utilizes a different coupling scheme, called "eddy current" or "inductive" coupling which makes use of the magnetic field established rather than the electric fields as disclosed in the prior art RF systems above-described. A current generator is used to drive a transmission line which is shorted at the opposite ends. This method is much better suited to heating highly conductive soils than the fringe field method.
Assignee's co-pending application Ser. No. 427,418 filed Oct. 27, 1989 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,594 discloses an in situ method for remediation and decontamination of surface and near-surface soils by evacuating the soil under a flexible sheet, which is impermeable to gases, and heating the soil surface with a relatively flat electric surface heater, which is permeable to gases.
In assignee's co-pending application Ser. No. 427,427 filed Oct. 27, 1989, an in-situ method is disclosed for remediation and decontamination of surface and near-surface soils by electrically heating the soil through electrodes operated at power line frequencies of about 60 Hz. The electrodes are implanted substantially vertically in the soil in a line pattern which allows substantially uniform electrical heating in the region between rows of electrodes. The depth of electrode insertion is substantially equal to the depth of the contamination, but could be deeper or shallower. The process is particularly applicable to soils contaminated at depths of up to about 30 meters. The electrodes are hollow and perforated below the surface to allow application of a vacuum to the soil through the electrodes. The electrodes are also equipped with provision for electrical connection and vacuum line connection, and also with the capability to be sealed to a barrier that is impermeable to gases, such as a flexible sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,292 discloses a portable system which can be installed at an area where a contaminating spill has occurred. After the area of the contamination has been determined, perforated pipes are inserted into the ground. Some of the wells are pressurized and others are evacuated simultaneously so as to increase the transfer of a flushing fluid through the soil thereby accelerating the decontamination process and preventing migration of the contaminant into other areas. Since the system is a closed system, the contaminated liquid taken off in the evacuation side of the circulating system is bypassed in whole or in part to a portable processing plant wherein the contaminants are removed.